


Me Myself and Her

by Evax3



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fanart, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Jealous Jon Snow, Jon Snow Knows Nothing, Jon Snow is Not a Targaryen, Love Confessions, Mentioned Daario Naharis/Daenerys Targaryen, N plus A equals J, New Year's Eve, POV Jon Snow, Pining Jon Snow, both are oblivious though, really he's pining like mad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28391682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evax3/pseuds/Evax3
Summary: Her words were still ringing in his ears,no strong feelings, just casual sex. Back then he’d agreed to that because it’d been the only thing he’d wanted. But it’d changed rather quickly. They went from colleagues to friends to lovers, or so Jon had hoped.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 50
Kudos: 225





	Me Myself and Her

**Author's Note:**

> It took me more than a year to get over how Season 8 ended for them. But now I'm back on the Jonerys train and a bit obsessed to be quite honest. So I thought, why not end the year with some emotional smut for one of my favorite couples?  
> I hope you enjoy! ❤️

The lights were flickering through the window in a wild tangle of red, green and blue. He could still hear the bass of the music out on the street even though the doors were closed. Jon loosed the tie around his neck, pulling at it with his index finger, and reached inside his suit to grab a cigarette. 

Really, it was always the same fuss with New Year's. A bit like having a birthday, a day Jon always likes to get over with rather quickly as well, only that at the end of the year _everyone_ had the same problem. The social pressure to do something special, to be especially cheerful, to enjoy the evening. It was something he had never been particularly good at.

Searching for his lighter, the fag placed between his teeth, he spotted Val on the dancefloor waving at him enthusiastically. She's been on him throughout the whole night, urging him to have a drink with her or one or the other dance. He always neglected it, but maybe he should just give in. Because there was no point in waiting for something that's not gonna happen anyway. He deserved to have some fun after all. 

But he didn't feel like fun. Even though it was quite a great party, he felt bitter and grumpy ever since he had arrived at the Smoking Log. And he knew well the reason for his mood. 

She wasn't there. And the fact that he knew exactly where she was _instead_ made it even worse. 

Though just as he took his first drag, his phone started buzzing and as he looked at its display, he couldn't prevent his grin. 

"Hello?" 

"Hi there." She didn't sound good, even when she tried to hide it behind a smile he knew was forced on her face in that very second. "You're still at the party?" 

"Yeah, just outside for a smoke. You're still with …" Jon didn't dare say his name. They both could fill in the gap without him actually saying it. 

"No … I'm …" She sighed. "He's just an idiot. I should have known it." 

Seconds stretched like hours between them. Jon risked another glance back inside, saw Val pointing at him, then at the bar. She formed one word with her red-painted mouth, _drinks_? But he just shook his head, decision made, because what else could he do? He'd always come to her rescue no matter what. 

Puffing out some smoke, he then turned back to the phone, "you want me to come?" 

"What? Oh no! Sorry … I didn't think before I called. Just realizing I'm about to ruin your night by this.” There was a small pause, “really … have fun Jon. Don't drink too much … or maybe drink way too much, whatever you feel like."

He knew she was about to hang up so he had to act fast. "Hold on." 

She did.

Jon stumped out his cigarette then shifted the phone in his hand. "Okay first thing, you're not ruining my night by calling me. And second, the party's not that good anyway. So let's have a drink at my place, sounds good?" 

There he was sure her smile was honest. "Okay," she breathed, "you're the best." 

Rolling his eyes yet grinning like a fool he raised his hand in a call for one of the cabs. And while they took the short way back to his apartment, he came to realize that _this_ was actually how he wished this night would end. With her at his, maybe in his arms if he was lucky enough. 

He saw her sitting on his steps even before the car stopped fully. Even if it was tied up like that, her silver hair was still hard to overlook. She got up the first second he stepped outside, black heels on her feet and he was sure a beautiful dress beneath her thick coat. 

"Hey," she greeted him and held up one hand in an unusual sheepish way. "Really, I'm so sorry for –" 

Jon shushed her with a kiss, perhaps a bit bold, but it worked. He pressed his mouth against hers and was so able to taste the last bit of Gin Tonic lingering on her lips. A nice addition to the intoxicating feeling of having her this close against him. His heartbeat sped up as she lifted her hand to his neck and pulled him even closer. 

But moments later she drew her lips away, her arms thrown over his shoulders and their foreheads leaning against the other's.

"Hi," Dany smirked and Jon grinned back, like he always did.

"Let's go get inside," he suggested then, let go of her to open the door. 

The second the key touched the look he could hear some clattering behind the wood, the sound of footsteps increasing or pawsteps to be precise. Ghost looked at them with such delight as they entered and of course, like always when Jon didn't come home alone, walked right past him and pressed his massive body against Daenerys’ legs to get his welcoming scratch. 

"Hey buddy. Did you miss me?" She talked to him in her sweetest voice and the response she got, a strange mix between a bark and a whimper, seemed to mean that in fact he did. 

Jon couldn't blame him. "What do you wanna drink?" He threw his keys on the table beside the wardrobe and made his way into the kitchen. 

"Beer?" Dany called, still kneeling in his hallway, cuddling his dog.

When he opened the fridge, the bottles knocked against each other in its side door. He grabbed two and removed the cap with the end of his lighter. Then looking over his shoulder, he found her standing right behind him.

Without her heels, her long red dress touched the floor slightly. Though he guessed that it was a dress, he couldn’t see the top. Because instead of revealing a deep neckline, she was now wearing one of his old grey sweaters. And his skin started to prickle, because it always gave him such a rush to see her in his clothes. 

“Where did you find this?”

“Oh this?” Dany pulled at one of the sleeves as she moved closer and took the offered beer, “has peeked out of the black bag next to your boots.”

“Ugh!” Jon scrunched up his nose, “that’s my gym bag.”

But she just kept smiling as she hopped onto the counter besides him, her legs stroking against his hip. “Doesn't bother me … I like how you smell.” 

“Reek you mean.” 

Cold sweat still clung to the fabric, reaching his senses even from where he was standing. But instead of complaining, she just pulled on the sweater and pressed her nose into it, taking a deep inhale. And then she hummed. 

“Oh god, this is so disgusting.” But his laughter betrayed him, as did the way he beamed at her.

Over the years they always seemed to end up here somehow, in his kitchen, sharing a drink. First after one week with her in their company, a little uncertain, a little uptight. He couldn't even remember how it had come about, let alone who had asked whom. But after that something had clicked between them. 

It had become something regular, them laughing together, discussing politics and the world, giving each other comfort when it was needed. After his breakup with Ygritte, after her breakup with Drogo, or a short time later after the Christmas party, when they were both so drunk that they almost couldn't walk straight anymore. Almost one year ago. It’d been the first time they had sex. 

Her words were still ringing in his ears, _no strong feelings, just casual sex._ Back then he’d agreed to that because it’d been the only thing he’d wanted. But it’d changed rather quickly. They went from colleagues to friends to lovers, or so Jon had hoped. 

Until she had crushed his dreams a few weeks ago, telling him she didn't have time to go out for dinner because she had a date. He hadn't had the guts to tell her not to go. But maybe she would have gone anyway.

“What are you moping about?” Her elbow grazed his side and Jon lifted his eyes. 

“Nothing, just thinking about the party,” he lied. 

Dany took another sip of her beer, and then began to peel off the label in order to avoid his gaze and keep her hands busy. “Sorry again … for ruining your night. I know, this is a pathetic way to start the new year.”

“Is it?”

“Is it not?” She raised her brows and looked back at him with a small smile. “I bet you had some good options. Heard Val was going to be there too.”

“Oh yeah, she _was_ ,” Jon snorted, maybe chuckled a bit. “Definitely hard to overlook.”

As he found Dany’s eyes he saw something flick over her face. The angel on his left shoulder told him it was jealousy, though the devil on his right said it was just pity, her guilty conscience that she had lured him away from a potential new girlfriend. Whatever it was, he wanted to chase it away.

“But like I said, you didn't ruin anything and I'm glad to be here .... with you.”

She held out her beer and he bumped his against hers. Then they drank in comfortable silence, bodies connected from shoulder to hip. Where the echo of the clinking was the only sound around them, along with the alarm next to the stove. Showing it was almost midnight. 

Some people said that the way you end the last year is the way you will experience the next. And even if Jon wasn't superstitious, somehow he hoped they were right. 

Outside the window, people began to count, the first fireworks were set off, lighting up the night with a loud bang. 

Dany took this as a sign, hopped back on her feet and took her stand in front of him. She had left her beer, he put his next to it and met her halfway. One hand on her hip, the other on her neck, her arms slung over his shoulders. 

_Three. Two. One._

Leaning in, Jon watched those beautiful eyes slide shut as their lips brushed. First calm and tender, then more fierce and dominant the longer it lasted. Her hand clutched his shoulder as he nipped at her lips and then slid in his tongue to caress Dany’s. Hunger began to spread in his chest, lust so intense that it frightened him, always did, still even when it was so familiar by now. 

Bang after bang went off outside the window, but that wasn't what made his ears ring. 

“Happy new year,” she whispered against him and Jon drew back to catch her gaze. Open, with something that might be happiness she looked at him, beamed at him with her violet eyes. 

God, he loved her so much. And yet he was too much of a coward to tell her. Too selfish, because he didn't want to risk it. To ease his mind was not worth losing her. So instead he pressed their lips together again, harder, even more determined. His intention was clear and she agreed with a matching eagerness. 

First he lost the tie and then she lost the sweater, leaving her hair in a tangle of braids and strands, so he reached for the clip and loosened it. Watched in awe as it fell down on her shoulders, over her breasts like liquid silver. 

As she laid her hand on his chest, he was sure she could feel his heart pounding. Like she felt his cock hard between her thighs when he pressed even closer. 

As always, this set something free inside her, a fire, perhaps the same possessiveness he felt. He wasn't surprised as seconds later, the buttons of his shirt went flying across the room, as he lifted her up and settled her around his erection. 

He wanted her, he wanted her so much, and that thought alone made him slightly dizzy.

So already panting and breathless Jon carried her to the bed. But despite all the heat he was gentle when he put her down, careful even, as he placed her head on the pillow. He stroked his thumb across her cheek and she opened up, looked up at him with such affection in her gaze that he felt his heart about to combust.

As if there was only him in her world. He so wished it were true.

With shaking hands she undid the tie from his hair, letting his dark curls fall forward so that they framed his face. Still with that look in her eyes. And if she held that gaze, he was sure, she would discover his secret. Because her eyes burned down right to his core.

“Dany,” Jon breathed her name, those three words ready on the tip of his tongue. 

She stopped him from the revelation by pulling him back down. And maybe it was better that way. Maybe he should be glad with what they had. This wasn't nothing. He had her in his bed, in his arms. It felt like she was his, even if she was not. 

But at least he could pretend.

He dipped his hand under her knickers and felt her wet and aroused, which gave him such a rush, knowing that it was him who made her that way, him who gave her pleasure. 

There was still too much fabric between them, his suit pants, her dress, her bra. They got rid of it in a hast, peeling it off until it was only hot naked skin on skin. His hard muscles, her soft curves. Jon crushed Dany to him and lowered his mouth against hers with a groan of relief.

And then moaned some more, low and husky as she swirled her tongue around his, then sucked his bottom lip into her mouth.

For that moment, it was enough for him. Her pinned beneath his arms, enjoying each other, grinding and kissing. Her chest was rising and falling quickly as Jon increased his rhythm, his hips moving smoothly, with just enough pressure to make Dany start to pant louder in anticipation. 

Though a voice in his head told him to want more, _need more_. He wanted to taste her, taste that slick skin, to lick and suck and kiss and bring her to completion. 

Because Jon wanted her to be his and forget everything else. 

He pushed her legs apart with his knee and then moved down her body, leaving a trail of kisses on his way. He ran his fingers over her skin while he did so, felt her shiver and some goose bumps left behind. She thrusted her hips forward, impatient for what was to come. Thus when Jon reached his designation he didn't waste any time, used his tongue to find her clit and flicked against it, rewarded with a gentle sigh.

From then on, it wasn't long before he had her quiver. He sucked and kissed her as he knew she liked it, lapping around her fiercely, like he was a starving man. She was moaning loudly now, her cries echoing through his apartment. The grip in his curls had tightened, as he edged her closer and closer towards an orgasm. 

“Jon,” she gasped, pulling his hair. Where his stiff cock gave a hard throb at the sound. Nothing was so sweet as when she said his name like that. In that voice already so far gone. He had to hear it again. His own breath was hard and fast as he eased his thumb inside her, feeling her wetness growing still against his lips. 

He moaned, pressing his tongue even harder against her clit. Dany was so close, he could feel her legs begin to tremble. Just a bit more, just a bit faster, and she would come undone. 

“Jon!” Her grip was almost painful, as she tugged at his curls, trying to stop him. He didn't let her though but continued to lick and suck and fuck her, finding his finger cramping slightly as Dany’s body tightened up around it.

One last flick of his tongue and then she came. Crying out, arching her back as her orgasm hit her wave after wave. She shuddered over and over again, until Jon backed off. With one last kiss on her thigh, he moved back up.

He smirked down at her, couldn’t help but feel a bit proud, before he wiped his chin with the back of his hand. His answer to this was the soft sound of her laughter. 

“Good?” Jon whispered, closing his eyes and breathing her in.

“Better,” Dany chuckled, letting her lips touch his.

They shared a few more lazy kisses before he lifted her leg and began to push into her slowly. Almost gently, he started to fuck her, pulling his cock out and burying it back in. Only when her moans were getting louder beneath him did he pick up the pace.

_Fuck_ , she felt so good around him. Hot and wet, clenching her muscles, pulling him closer. “Gods ... _shit_.”

The hint of a smile flitted across her lips as she rocked her hips up to meet his thrusts, taking him deeper.

Though her smug expression lasted just till he reached down between them and started to rub her sensitive clit, steady, like the shoves of his cock inside her. She scratched her nails over his back, almost breaking the skin, which made him shiver. Pushing him closer towards his own release.

Dissolving into pleasure, Jon felt a fire pooling low in his abdomen. Shattering, throbbing, growing so fast, when she pulled him even closer with her hands, her legs, her whole body.

He felt heat pulsing through his veins, the bubbling sensation of his climax in his groin. His thrust became more erratic as he intensified the pounding. And Dany was close again, he could tell even before he heard her groaning in his ear. 

“Oh god, Jon … _fuck_.” 

He almost stopped moving, tried to slow his thrusts, pushing in one last time, feeling her shudder and pant. “Dany – I,” he started.

“Don't stop,” she interrupted him, pressing against him with the same desperation, “just … just keep going.”

His body stilled as the pleasure finally overwhelmed him. As it rolled over him. 

Jon came deep inside her, as deep as was possible. With her legs wrapped around his hips, her hands in his hair, his behind her back. No space left between them. As if they were one.

Time slowed, as if he was falling, as if he was flying, coming down from his high as he collapsed above her. He was panting heavily, with his head resting on her breast. And another wave of pleasure yet different than before, washed over him as she started to stroke his head, placing soft kisses on his damp curls.

He took the last bit of his energy to raise his head and found her smiling. “Did you?”

Dany shook her head. 

“But before?”

She chuckled, “ _oh yes._ ”

Pleased with himself he lay back down and enjoyed her treatment. Enjoying that it was now him who was taken care of, sated and warm in her arms. He listened only to her still rapid heartbeat, while the rest of the world remained behind a veil of bliss.

“Jon?”

“Hmm?”

“I need to get up.”

He grumbled slightly, then tightened his grip around her waist. “Just a few seconds.”

“I have to pee,” Dany laughed, he could feel it ripple against his ear, “ _now_.”

With a soft sigh he let her go. Then turned on his back, one arm tucked behind his head, he looked outside the window and watched the many colored lights still shot into the night in a sea of sparks. If his next year were to be like this, he really couldn't complain.

As she came back after a few more minutes, her hair was tied up in a messy bun and she wore his sweater again, just that and her thin black slip. Even though her makeup was completely ruined, she had never looked more beautiful.

He slid to the side to make room for her and she sat down next to him, her phone still in her hand. 

“New Year's greetings?” he asked. 

“Something like this.” A slight frown did take place on her forehead as she kept reading and didn’t look up. Obviously, it wasn't pleasant news.

At that something painful twisted in his stomach. His good mood, the feeling of bliss, of love, vanished in a few seconds as he sat up and then read the name on her display. “What does he want?”

“Nothing,” she put her phone back on the nightstand and turned her head to look at him, “nothing important.”

He could have let it go at that, just pretend this didn't happen. But anger and frustration were already too close to the surface, so he couldn't suppress his next words. “He wants you to come, right?”

“It doesn’t matter what he wants.” And even if she still seemed relatively calm, he could feel the anger slowly growing in hers as well. 

“Do you want to?” He raised his brows. 

“Well, do you want me to?” she snapped and everything in him screamed to stop her. It wouldn't have taken much, just one word, _no_. 

But he couldn’t say it. Torn between what he wanted and what he needed to hear. Torn between his desire and pride. He didn't want her to stay because he begged her. He wanted her to do it because _she_ wanted to. So there he just shrugged and averted his eyes. “Go on if you have to,” he muttered, and closed his eyes as she got up in search of her clothes. 

Jon rubbed his hand over his face, let it linger on his mouth as he heard her get back in her dress, pulling up the zip. He couldn't look at her, couldn't bear to see her leave. This was not how it should be. This was not how this night should end. 

Still, he didn't flip the sheets aside until he heard her heels on the floor. The quiet farewell she told Ghost before the door opened. He never felt this miserable. Biting back the urge to call after her he put on some sweatpants and then went to the kitchen. There on the floor he found the gray sweater.

He picked it up and held it to his nose. It no longer smelled like him, it smelled like her. Her sweat, her perfume. Made the knot in his stomach tighten even more. He was such an idiot.

Taking one step into the hallway he found Ghost still standing in front of the door. His tail between his legs, the ears lowered. When he came up to him and stroked his white head, he lifted it slightly, looking at him with a deeply sad expression. 

“I know buddy,” he sighed. He’d fucked it up. It could have been so easy. He’d been so close already. Yet he’d missed his chance and now she was gone. Maybe she would come back, but what if she didn't? What if he had finally messed it up?

The dog nudged lightly against his hand with his muzzle, barked once, though this was all he needed.

Jon put on his sneakers while already hurrying down the stairs, no jacket, no jumper. As soon as he was outside, the cold wind burned his bare skin. His teeth chattered in just a few seconds, his whole body trembling as he looked around for her. A few steps away, she was just getting into the cab.

“Daenerys!”

She didn’t hear him. The hot air from the engine left a white cloud in the air as they slowly rolled away. He couldn't let that happen. Setting off for a sprint, he ran past the few people still standing on the street, celebrating the end of the last year and the beginning of the new. Confused faces following him as he passed them by. 

Fortunately, they had to stop at the traffic light. Already breathing heavily, he reached them and slapped his palm hard on the trunk. Both driver and passenger turned to look at him, startled. Then she slid to the window and opened the door. “Jon, what the fuck?”

“Please … get out,” he rasped, hands resting on his knees. 

She did him the favor, but left her hand on the frame of the door. “What?”

“Don’t …” Jon took a deep breath. “Don’t go, just … just come back inside.”

“Didn't seem like I was welcome there anymore.” The hurt was now so obvious in her voice, in her gaze. And he was such a fool to let that happen. 

“I’m an idot okay?” he breathed and took one step closer. “I … I don’t want you to leave.”

Dany studied his face, tried to find something there, but still seemed to be not quite convinced. “Why?”

There it was, the moment he could no longer avoid. “Because …” he tried to steady his voice, to be calm, to be brave. “Because I … “ God why was it so hard to say it? He had nothing left to lose, he had already seen her leave and what could be worse? “Because I love you.”

The words hung in the air like lead. The cold slowly crept back into his bones as he waited, leaving his sweaty skin burning. He was shivering more from nervousness than from freezing, after all. Until finally a small smile spread across her face.

And he uttered a sound which could have been both snort and chuckle as she paid the cap driver and then shut the door. The car drove away without her, she had stayed. Came closer and put her hands on his face, warm and familiar. 

“I love you too,” Dany said and now each of them were unable to contain their smiles. Beaming at each other. 

And when their lips touched again, it felt like kissing her for the very first time. Warmth spreading through him, as she pushed his hair back, her fingertips ghosting over his neck. As he cupped her cheeks and pulled her closer. As he wrapped her in his arms and held her tight. 

If this was to be his next year, then Jon didn't mind the slightest bit.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, I would love for you to show it by leaving comments and or kudos.  
> And of course I hope you have a good start to the new year! :)


End file.
